My Friends' Cousin
by Deeeemi
Summary: Emmett's cousin Edward moves to Forks. will sparks fly? or will the past be back to Huant Bella. rubbish summary :
1. Meeting Edward!

I got annoyed with my old fan fiction story, so I write this one.

Chapter 1

Not enough!

The boring, dull morning off a Monday stayed quiet as I pulled out the drive way and down the road to 'Forks High School'. The sun was hidden by the black clouds as usually, I made sure I had my umbrella with me, though it never left my bag unless it was in use.

"Bella" I should be use to Alice's squeaky voice every morning I pulled up in the school parking lot, but it still made me jump, when she ran up to me today just as I was jumping out of my truck.

"Alice, do you have to do that?" she laughed as I escaped past her and over to where Jasper and Rosalie stood. The parking lot wasn't completely packed but it was getting to that stage.

"Hey Bells" Jasper called as me and Alice approached them. "Hey" I replied as we got closer and his arm wound around Alice's shoulders and hers round his waist. Rosalie was beautiful, of course, Jasper must be the only guy in the school who isn't interested in her. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, as she leaned against her car, waiting for her Prince Charming to arrive.

"Check him out" I heard Jessica Stanley's creepy voice speak, "He's gorgeous" Lauran agreed with her. I followed their gaze and spotted a tall, bronzed hair boy walking into reception with his head down, obviously embarrassed as everyone was looking his way. Like me, in so many ways, I hated the attention I received on my first day here. Everyone stared, everyone wanted to talk to you, but there was always someone braver than someone else who would talk to you first. I hated my first day here, I wish the unknown boy luck, especially with Jessica and Lauren around.

Rosalie's Prince Charming had arrived, Emmett stepped out his car and pulled Rosalie into his arms and she giggled in delight as he swept her up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rosalie and Emmett were more on the physical side off their relationship whereas, Alice and Jasper were opposite, they didn't need to be physical, and everyone knew how they felt about each other without the show.

"Heya guys!" he said as he walked over to us, and we all headed towards the main building, "by the way, have any of you seen the new guy?" Emmett asked as we all entered the building and I'm sure we all looked confused, "You know him, baby?" Rosalie asked him, he smiled "Sure do, he's my cousin" he told us with a smile. "How come you ne-" she was interrupted, "Edward!" Emmett shouted and the bronze haired boy from earlier looked our way, "Emmett!" he called back, his voice shocked me, it sounded like a perfect melody.

Edward's eyes scanned over Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and then he stopped his gaze at me, I felt awkward as he still glanced my way, I gave him a weak smile and looked away, then he walked over to Emmett. "Hey Edward, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend, Alice and Jasper and then that's Isabella, but call her Bella." I felt awkward as I was the only single one and he didn't call me out in a double.

He stayed with us until the bell rang. I didn't look at him again.

"Bye guys!" I called as I walked down the hall to another boring English lesson on Shakespeare. I was lost in thought as my name was being called by a new voice, "Bella" I turned to see Edward a few feet behind me, "Erm.. Hey" I said, not wanting to be rude.

"Heya, where you heading?" he asked, its school, obviously to a lesson, duh.

"English with Mrs Befield" I maybe gave away too much information.

"Oh, me too. Do you mind me walking with you? As we're both going to the same place" his voice was amazing, that I wanted him to keep talking.

"Yeah, that's fine" I told him with a small smile. It was a quiet walk up to the English classroom, we had that in common, and we both didn't feel like talking much.

When we entered the room, I looked at Edward with another small smile and went to sit at my seat. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and began doodling on the paper in front of me, when the seat next to my scrapped across the floor and someone was seated next to me.

"Hey" his voice made my heart jump, "hey Edward" I said as I titled my head towards him trying to avoid his gaze. This was stupid, I shouldn't have to avoid looking in his eyes. I just didn't want to look at them because I knew I could most probably end up doing something stupid.

"So have you always lived in Forks?" he asked, I think he felt he had to make conversation or he was generally interested.

"No, I moved here about 6 months ago or something like that. So, what made you want to come to Forks?" I asked him, feeling I needed to ask him something in return.

He laughed and I raised an eyebrow, "What's funny?" I asked and he looked at me, "Sysco ex girlfriend" he replied and I laughed with him.

"I wanted to be close to my aunt and uncle as they are my only family" I'm sure I looked more interested than I should be, he continued "its like, have you ever been somewhere and felt like you don't belong there?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I felt like that when I was in Phoenix. "Yes" I replied, "Well, that's what it was like for me, I feel I belong here" he told me,

"But why here? What happened to your parents?" I asked, "Gees, Bella, you ask a lot of questions." Uh-oh "Sorry" I instantly felt guilty. "Are you busy tonight?" he asked me. That question caught me off guard. "Umm, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked seeming confused, he smiled before he chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am" I smiled, "pick me up at 7?" he smiled, "defiantly" he whispered with a smile.

"Right Class, now that we are all here, please take one of these booklets of quotes from Romeo and Juliet and highlight important quotes." The teacher gave her orders and we began working in silence.

The rest of the lesson past in a blur as the teacher wouldn't let us talk. Science was next and that past quickly along with Math and games. Before I knew it, lunch was here and I was sitting at a table with a Pizza and cola sitting in front of me.

"Bells" Emmett said as him and Rosalie walked over to me, "You beat us today, you never beat us here" I laughed, seeming really happy.

"Oh, tell me all, there's a boy. Which boy?" Rosalie knew what this smiled meant, "There's no boy" I flushed tomato red.

"Hey guys!" he was sitting with us? I blushed again, Rose nudged me and I blushed again, "Hey Bella" Edward said as he sat next to me, "Edward" I said with a smile. Emmett and Rosalie stared at me and I blushed.

The lunch hour was nearly over, "I'll see you tonight, Edward" I said as I collected my bag up, "Yes you will" he said with a smile. Rosalie and Emmett gave me a look as to say 'tell me everything' and I knew I would have an hour now with Rose forcing me to tell her everything.

Rose said bye to Emmett as me and her walked to History.

"Tell me everything" Rose demanded soon as we were out of hearing distance.

"There's not much to tell to be honest" I told her, "Come on, you're going out tonight?" she asked,

"Yes, he asked me" I informed her, "He likes you" she said with a smile and a small giggle.

"I don't know about that" I replied, she giggled, "Are you blonde, it's so obvious".

Was it?

NEXT UPDATE ASAP.

REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS PLEASE.

Thanks


	2. Diner Date!

Chapter 2

Diner Date!

"...so as you can see Martin Luther King was sh..." I tuned the teacher out, I already knew this, I mean, and who didn't?

"Bella" Rosalie whispered from next to me, I looked over at her and she was looking at me, smiling, "What are you going to wear tonight?" she asked and it crossed my mind that I haven't got a clue. I wasn't sure if it was a friend date or a real date.

"Help me" I whispered, she nodded, "Meet me outside after" she whispered and I went back to doodling on my note pad.

The rest of the lesson flew by and before I knew it I was sat in Rosalie's bedroom with her and Alice arguing over what I should wear.

"She needs to wear something that says I'm single and I like you" Rose had decided, but Alice thought on my corner, "No, she needs to wear something she looks nice in but also something she feels comfortable in" I totally agreed with Alice and plus, you don't bet against Alice.

When they decided on something that says I like you but also something that makes me feel comfortable, Rosalie moved to my hair, pulling each strand so it curled.

The only thing I was worried about was me, why me? I didn't ask this, I hated going on dates, but Edward's beautiful face made me want to go out with him tonight. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were happy I was going out. They we're the type of people who believe everything happens for a reason and they believe Edward moved here because me and him are meant to be together. I wasn't so sure, and I doubt they sprung that one out on Edward.

It was five minutes until seven and I was nervous, I wasn't sure why but I know I don't want to mess this up.

The doorbell rang and I jumped out of my seat.

I walked slowly towards the door, before pulling it open to reveal this glorious boy stood in front of me, with a beautiful smile on his gorgeous face. His shirt clung to his chest perfectly and I felt like melting, why could he look like a runaway model, when I can't?

"Beautiful" he whispered and of course I flushed red and he laughed, "Come on, Princess. I have booked a lovely restaurant" he put his hand in front of me and without thinking I took it.

He helped me into his car before he came round and got in, "You're beautiful, Bella" I looked at him and he was looking down at me, I giggled, "So are you" I said as he laughed and pulled the car in reverse and we headed down the street towards the restaurant.

"Reservation for Cullen" he said to the guy at the small reception area, he looked down then back up to Edward, "right this way Sir" he lead us to an area near the back, it was faded and each table had a rose in the centre. The man left us alone after giving us our menus.

I scanned my menu then looked back up, surprised to see Edward looking at me.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head, "nothing" he said with a smile. He was so gorgeous it made me want to cry.

"Can I take your orders?" a short blonde girl asked, she looked at me, "Miss?" I looked back at her, "Umm, yes. Can I get some chicken nuggets and chips?" it sounded like a question. It was the first thing on the menu so I chose it, "Yes, would you like a side?" she asked, pointing to them in the menu, "Yes, the salad side please" I told her and then she turned to Edward, he was looking at me with an eye brow raised, "Umm, I'll just have the same" he said, still looking at me. "Any drinks?" "Coke Cola", "the same" and with that she left.

Edward was still looking my way, "What?" I asked. He laughed; "You really are one amazing person" I blushed, of course. "It was the first thing I saw" he laughed, "me too" he said and we both laughed.

Our drinks and food had arrived and we ate in silence for a while, it was nice being here, being here with Edward was defiantly a bonus though.

"So, it's my turn" he said and I'm sure I seemed confused,

"Your turn?" I questioned. He laughed.

"To ask questions as you did in English" oh, that made sense.

"Okay, shoot" I told him and he laughed again.

"Favourite band?" he asked, "Paramore" he smiled.

"Favourite colour?" I answered to quickly, "Green" and then I blushed, "Why?" he asked, "It's not important" he didn't think so, "It's about you so it is important" I gave in soon, "It's the colour of your eyes" I thought he would say something stupid, but he just carried on flinging questions at me.

"Favourite author?" "That's easy, Judy West" he smiled but carried on

"Favourite book?" "Street Kid" he continued to smile.

After we had a short break to eat some food, his questions became more personal and harder to answer, but I didn't feel I needed to hide anything from him.

"Best thing that has ever happened to you?" he asked, I thought for a while, really hoping to come up with a decent answer, "Moving back to Forks" was all I could come up with and this was for two reasons. One, I feel better when I'm in Forks and two, it made me meet Edward, and that seemed stupid, really stupid.

"And the worse thing?" he asked and I knew that was harder because I honestly didn't know the answer. "I'm not really sure to be honest" I told him the truth, I didn't feel I needed to make up a lie.

"Do you believe in love?" he asked, leaning in closer. "I'll let you know" I told him.

I didn't realise we were leaning towards each other until someone coughed, I blushed and Edward laughed, "Are you done eating?" I looked at mine and then Edward's plate which were both empty, "Yes" Edward said as she cleared the table.

After Edward paid the bill, refusing my offer to pay, he took my hand as we walked towards the door.

"Would you like to go home now?" No, I wanted to be in his company, "No" I may have answered too quickly but he just laughed, "Where to Princess?" he asked as he got in the drivers' seat, "anywhere" I told him. He looked at me and then focused on the road.

I couldn't see where we were heading but I really didn't care as long as I was with Edward.

I was falling to deep, too fast.

"Bella?" Edward said as he pulled up to the beach. I looked up at him and his face was just a few inches from mine. I moved back.

"Are we going?" I asked and he smiled as he got out the car and come round to open the door for me.

We were sat on a blanket on the beach, "Would you like to dance?" he asked as he stood up, "there's no music" I said and his smile got wider, "so?" I got to my feet and he took my waist in his arms and my arms wound round his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

We danced on the beach until he stopped short, "Edward?" I asked, he looked in my eyes and smiled, "Bella" he whispered and he lightly pressed his lips to mine for a second.

The whole world stopped spinning, nothing matter, I couldn't think of anything except he was touching me.

He pulled away much too soon.

"Bella" he said my name again and looked into my eyes, "I really like you rather a lot to be honest" I smiled, "I like you too" I said and he pressed his lips to mine once more.

NEXT UPDATE ASPA.

REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS :)


End file.
